1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to additives which are applied to coffee beans to reduce the acid in the coffee beans.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Many people are sensitive to the acid contained in coffee. The weak acid contained in the coffee is both distasteful and upsetting to their bodily systems. Many people suffer from conditions of high acidity in the body, such as ulcers, colitis, acidosis, gout and many other conditions. Some have been advised to avoid beverages of high acid content, such as tea and coffee.
Although the many varieties of flavored coffee that are available today serve to improve the taste characteristics of coffee, they do nothing to neutralize or reduce the acid therein. Thus, even though these varieties of flavored coffee taste better, they still can upset the systems of many persons.
By contrast, there are certain health benefits which may be realized by ingesting more alkaline drinks. Such benefits have been described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/840,891 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,511, issued to Whang.
Due to the popularity of coffee as one of the leading beverages in the U.S. and around the world, there is a need for a composition and process for treating coffee or coffee beans which neutralizes the acid therein.